


Battling the Ghosts

by Cyn



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahim only wears the nightgown when she feels the most homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battling the Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts from friends and one of them was the picture of a lovey pink nightgown that reminded me of something Ahim would wear. The nightgown is now firmly in my headcanon so you will probably see more mentions of it!

One in the morning and Ahim knocks lightly on Luka's door - loud enough to wake Luka, but not loud enough to wake anyone else, or so she hopes.

It's surprising to Luka, because they are all off in their rooms, sleeping or pretending to at one in the morning and disasters include more screaming and shouting and lights and thumps than a soft knock. But once she sees Ahim, she understands. Ahim wears the nightgown when she is feeling the most insecure and homesick.

Soft pink, with lace making up the bodice and sleeves, the hem sweeping the tops of Ahim's feet, with a matching robe that barely counts, the nightgown belongs to an older time, an older world. She'd escaped planet Famille with the clothes on her back, a ring and necklace with the family crest, and a single tea cup.

Luka wants to ask how she feels about escaping while wearing a nightgown, especially the pink and lacy thing she was wearing, but keeps her mouth shut - has kept her mouth shut, not daring to embarrass Ahim. The jewelry are secure in the galleon safe, the tea cup hidden in the kitchen. And usually the nightgown is carefully folded in Ahim's dresser, tucked out of sight. It's easiest to keep everything out of sight. Luka knows she is usually okay with the loss - now, after all this time, she's come to terms with it, just like everyone else.

They all have their little reminders, the little things that remind them of home and the worlds they left - and in ways, the new world they are forging, together.

"Can I come in?" Ahim asks. Her voice is low and her toes curl in under the hem of the robe. Not because it's cold, Luka guesses, but because she is asking.

"Of course!" Luka reaches out, grabs her arm, and pulls her in. In the hall, three doors close, none loud enough to be noticeable to the distracted Ahim.

"Sorry to disturb you," Ahim says, removing the robe and sitting down on Luka's bed. The covers are tossed about, because Luka's always been a restless sleeper and ends up with the blankets on the floor more often than not. Ahim gives them a futile tug but there's not much effort and she doesn't bother when the blankets prove resistant.

"I wasn't asleep yet, so don't worry." Not that it matters, even if she had been asleep, because it's Ahim. Joe, or Marv, or Don coming to her door - that would be different. But it's Ahim and while it's already hard for Luka to be upset by her, it's impossible when Ahim is cocooned in a pale pink robe, hair mused by her own tossing and turning, her face soft and vulnerable.

"You never have to worry with me," Luka tells her and grabs Ahim's feet, swinging them up to the bed. Ahim laughs at the action, falling back into the pillows. "Scoot over," Luka orders, climbing onto the bed next to her. The bed is tiny so there isn't much room for Ahim to move, but she scoots over as instructed, so Luka can stretch out on the bed. "Want to talk about it?"

Ahim only shakes her head. Luka understands; there are times to talk and times when the only thing you need is the warmth of another body next to you, reminding you that other people exist, reminding you that the nightmares aren't real.

She wraps her arms around Ahim, pulling her closer. They tangle together, Luka's bare legs against the silk of the nightgown. The first time they had done this, it felt odd, but she's gotten used to the feeling, learned an appreciation for fine materials from these nights. Ahim's head rests on Luka's chest and their breathing settles into a pattern, working in tandem to each other. Luka wraps her arms around Ahim, threading fingers through her hair. She offers no words; Ahim needs only the silence. It reminds Luka of the times she held Fia close, trying to keep her warm, healthy, alive. It hadn't worked but it had helped them both. Luka will never forget those memories.

Her arms tighten around Ahim until she is clinging just as tightly as Ahim is. Having Ahim arrive on the ship was one of the best things that happened to her; she hasn't ever said it, but she's sure Marvelous knows, at least. It isn't even the fact that it's another girl, but that it's someone who she can cling to even as she offers comfort.

Ahim's breathing settles, rhythmic and soothing and it pushes Luka closer to sleep. "Love you, Ahim," she whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her, as well.


End file.
